Close to the lips
by Mora20
Summary: Donghae akan bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk, tetapi sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.WARNING YAOI! EunHae, KyuMin, HaeBum, KyuHyuk and other pair.
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF yang gaje, abal, dll. Happy reading dan jangan lupa review yang banyak ya^^

Summary : Donghae akan bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk, tetapi sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang YAOI! EunHae, KyuMin, HaeBum, KyuHyuk and other pair.

* * *

><p><strong>CLOSE TO THE LIPS<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang namja manis duduk termenung memandang kosong kearah depan, kurang lebih satu jam ia berada di bangku taman. Hawa dingin tidak menghalanginya untuk menunggui namjachingunya yang hingga saat ini belum datang juga.<p>

Tergambar jelas rasa kesal dari wajahnya, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dua bulan terakhir ini sang kekasih selalu menghindarinya. Ya, meskipun sang namjachingu beralasan sibuk dengan skripsinya. Tapi ia juga seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang juga tahu betapa sibuknya seorang mahasiswa jika sudah berhadapan pada skripsi yang harus segera diselesaikan. Namun, ia masih bisa meluangkan waktu bahkan menunggui sang kekasih.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri yang tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar, sang namja manis yang baru diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Hyukkie ini. Akhirnya, memutuskan untuk menemui namjachingunya langsung ke fakultasnya.

"Hae lama, aku susul aja deh langsung ke kelasnya." rutuk Hyukkie pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini masih musim gugur meskipun sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim salju. Wajar saja, akhir-akhir ini suhu bertambah dingin.

Hyukkie mulai berpikir, apa karena sebentar lagi musim dingin makanya akhir-akhir ini Donghae juga mendingin atau ia mulai berselingkuh dibelakang Hyukkie. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sudah enam tahun mereka berpacaran. Bahkan, minggu depan mereka akan bertunangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, seperti yang kita ketahui betapa protektivenya seorang Lee Donghae jika sudah berhubungan dengan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie Pov

Bukankah itu Hae, kenapa ia malah berlama-lama di kelas. Tidak tahu, aku sudah menunggu lama dan lagi apa itu. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa begitu senangnya disaat aku menunggu lama, apalagi disuhu yang lumayan dingin seperti ini.

Awas kau Lee Donghae, lihat saja nanti Dengan perasaan kesal, aku menghampiri namjachinguku.

"Lee Donghae!apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini!" tanyaku dengan kesal.

Hae langsung berbalik, memandangku yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Aku bisa lihat ekspresinya dengan jelas, ia terkejut. Ah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja shock bahkan pingsan kalau perlu. Agar aku bisa menyeretnya dengan mudah dan membuangnya di sungai.

"Hyuk…kie…" jawabnya terbata-bata

Aku semakin kesal atas jawabannya yang tidak jelas itu, sedangkan namja itu hanya diam melihat kedatanganku.

"Apa!kau terkejut aku disini, aku sudah lama menunggumu Hae." ujarku dengan kesal.

Akh, aku kesal melihat wajah bodohnya yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu apa-apa'

"Eh, kenapa kau ada disini?sedang mencariku?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

Benarkan tebakanku, Hae pasti lupa janji mau pulang bareng. Bukannya minta maaf tapi malah balik nanya sedang apa aku disini. Akh, rasanya ingin kupatahkan saja tulangnya. Lebih baik, aku pergi saja dari sini. Emosiku bisa meledak jika terus melihat wajah bodohnya itu.

Segera kubalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, masa bodoh denganmu. Sana, main aja terus sama namja itu.

"Hyukkie, kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku." teriaknya dari dalam kelas.

Aku berpura-pura tak mendengar, kakiku terus melangkah melewati taman dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundakku yang kuyakini tangan milik Donghae.

Aku pun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apa!masih mau bertanya sedang apa kau disini atau kau perlu apa denganku," rutukku dengan kesal.

"Nggak kok, Mianhe. Aku benar-benar lupa, ada janji denganmu." ucapnya dengan wajah memohon.

Mulai lagi deh, jurus ngegombalnya. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar heran, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti ini.

"Jelas saja kau lupa, kau terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan namja itu." ujarku dengan nada sinis

Hae terkejut dengan ucapanku, padahalkan aku hanya bercanda. Biasanya juga seperti inikan.

"Hyukkie!jangan berbicara seperti itu, lagi pula dia punya nama. Namanya Kibum," bentaknya yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

"Hae, nggak perlu segitunya. Aku cuma bercanda, lagi pula aku tidak menanyakan namanya." ujarku dengan memasang wajah yang benar-benar masam.

"Iya deh, aku yang memang salah dari awal. Udah dong, jangan cemberut lagi. Entar manisnya hilang lho," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku dengan pelan.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu lagi, aku bakal terus cemberut. Terus aku bakal kasih tahu sama Mora, kalau kau ngejelekkin aku." Ancamku padanya.

Bagaimana pun juga, meski Mora itu adikku dan lebih muda. Ia jago banget dalam hal perkelahian, padahal ia seorang yeoja.

"Jangan dong, aku nggak mau masuk rumah sakit. Kau jahat, Hyukkie! Padahalkan seminggu lagi kita tunangan." mohonnya dengan wajah yang sangat memelas.

"Makanya nggak usah buat aku kesal, ayo kita pergi beli es krim. Ajak juga Mora," perintahku yang hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukan patuh.

Normal Pov

Terlihat dengan jelas dari luar jendela cafe dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja café, sepertinya mereka sedang asyik bersendau-gurau. Berbicara sambil sesekali tersenyum ataupun tertawa, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga dapat membuat sang lawan bicara tertawa dengan lepasnya.

Lalu datanglah sepasang yeoja dan namja yang datang menghampiri dua orang namja itu, yang diketahui bernama Hyukkie dan Donghae. Mereka mempersilakan yeoja dan namja itu untuk ikut bergabung bersama.

"Mora, kenapa Kyu juga ada disini?" tanya Hae dengan bingung.

Setahunya, ia hanya mengajak Mora sang calon adik iparnya untuk datang dan dengan pasti akan menganggu kencannya dengan Hyukkie.

"Hyung, inikan tempat umum. Terserah aku mau pergi kemana saja, lagi pula aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihatmu tapi untuk melihat Hyukkie chagi." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Hyukkie.

Mendengar hal itu, Hae semakin tidak suka melihat Kyu ada disini. Bukan saja, mengganggu tapi juga merayu pacarnya. Dan apa itu, Hyukkie menanggapinya dengan senyum yang amat manis. Seharusnya anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun, harus diberi tahu dengan jelas bahwa Hyukkie itu milik Hae dan sebentar lagi mereka akan bertunangan.

"Kyu, kau jangan coba-coba merayu Hyukkie. Kau kan sudah punya Sungmin, entar aku kasih tahu kalau kau selingkuh." ancam Hae pada Kyu.

Tapi Kyu malah berwajah masa bodoh, ia malah menggeser kursinya agar lebih mendekat kearah Hyukkie. Sedangkan Mora yang sejak tadi duduk disebelah Kyu, hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya seakan tak peduli.

"Sudahlah Hae, kan lebih banyak orang lebih seru. Lagi pula, Kyu kan juga teman kita." ujar Hyukkie yang mencoba melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Hae dan Kyu.

"Oppa, biarkan saja mereka. Mereka berduakan sama-sama babo, apalagi si Hae oppa. Kau kan sudah tua, nggak perlu ngeladenin Kyu." ucap Mora dengan sinis.

Kyu yang mendengar itu, hanya terkikik geli. Bagaimana pun juga, perkataan Mora memang benar. Meskipun itu kata-kata yang sangat tajam, lagi pula siapa yang tidak tahu Mora. Seorang yeoja yang ahli dalam perkelahian, bermulut tajam dan sangat menyayangi Hyukkie, oppa tersayangnya bahkan mungkin dibilang brother complex. Tetapi sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hyukkie. Padahal dilihat dari sudut mana pun, ia terlihat seperti yeoja biasa yang cukup manis.

"Dan kau, Cho Kyuhun!bersikaplah dewasa, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau itu sudah dua puluh tahun," sambung Mora yang seketika membuat Kyu bergidik ngeri.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum simpul melihat yeosaengnya dan Hae hanya diam mendengar perkataan Mora yang sebenarnya ia juga ingin tertawa, tetapi Hae takut disemprot lagi.

"Ya sudahlah Mora, lebih baik kita pesan es krimnya." usul Hyukkie yang langsung ditanggapi Mora dengan senyuman dan anggukkan patuh.

Bagaimana pun juga, seorang Mora akan sangat patuh jika berhubungan dengan oppa-nya. Hae pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan es krim untuk mereka berempat.

"Kyu, kenapa kau juga tidak mengajak Minnie saja kesini?" tanya Hyukkie yang sejak dari tadi penasaran.

Kyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sedang malas membahas tentang namjachingunya itu.

"Biasa oppa, pertengkaran kecil sedang terjadi antara Kyu dan Minnie oppa." jelas Mora dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Kyu.

"Kau ini, seperti tidak niat pacaran sama Sungmin. Apalagi kau tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu Hyukkie, dari dulu bikin orang was-was saja." ujar Hae dengan nada heran.

Kyu hanya memandang kosong, kearah luar jendela.

"Aku sepertinya akan putus dengan Minnie hyung," ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukkie yang semakin penasaran.

Kyu membuka kelopak matanya, menatap lurus kearah Hyukkie.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyukainya, dari awal mungkin aku hanya tertarik saja padanya. Karena orang yang aku cintai, hanya Hyukkie hyung seorang." ujar Kyu dengan nada serius.

Hyukkie yang mendengar hal itu sangat terkejut, apalagi Hae yang tidak terima atas pengakuan Kyu yang berniat merebut namjachingunya.

'PLETAKK'

Mora menjitak kepala Kyu dengan tangannya, bagaimana pun juga sahabat kecilnya ini sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Dia hanya bercanda, otaknya lagi konslet gara-gara berantem sama Minnie oppa." ujar Mora menjelaskan.

Kyu hanya mendeathglare Mora, berani sekali dia memukul seorang Cho Kyuhyun titisan dari raja setan. Wajar aja kali, Kyu titisan raja setan kalau Mora temannya setan.

"Kyuhyun!kau benar-benar minta dicincang ya!" marah Hae yang sudah dibikin dag-dig-dug karena ucapan Kyu.

Kyu hanya nyengir kuda, bahkan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya nyerobot aja makan es krim yang baru dibawakan pelayan.

"Hae oppa, sebelum kau yang mencincang Kyu. Aku yang akan membuatnya jadi sate padang, jika dia mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Hyukkie oppa." ucap Mora dengan nada sinis dan memandang remeh kearah Kyu.

"Mora, kau cemburu ya?" tanya Kyu dengan antusias.

Mora hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan tak percaya atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan bercanda lagi. Kau tidak lihat, betapa shocknya Mora atas ucapanmu." jelas Hyukkie.

Mora pun langsung berpindah ke kursi Hyukkie dan memeluknya manja

"Oppa jebal, tolong aku. Aku bisa mati jika Kyu terus menggangguku," ucap Mora dengan manja

Kyu dan Hae bergidik ngeri melihat Mora seperti itu, sebentar lagi dunia pasti jungkir balik.

"Sudahlah Kyu, hari ini kau terlalu banyak bercanda. Lihat Mora jadi takutkan," nasehat Hyukkie sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Mora.

Hyukkie yang begitu polos bahkan saat adiknya membohongi pun, ia begitu mudahnya percaya. Dasar muka dua belas, Hae dan Kyu tidak habis pikir. Begitu didepan Hyukkie, dia begitu manja dan polosnya.

"Makanya jangan pernah menggangguku atau kucincang kalian berdua, kalau perlu Hyukkie oppa hanya untukku. Iya kan oppa?" tanya Mora sambil melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hyukkie dan memandangnya dengan wajah polos.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut adiknya dengan pelan, Mora tersenyum pada Hyukkie. Lalu memandang sinis pada Hae dan Kyu.

"Dengar ya Hae, jika kau selingkuh dibelakang oppaku. Aku pastikan saat itu juga, tulang-tulangmu akan ku patahkan." ancam Mora sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukny.a

"Oh ya, kau tahu Mora?tadi Hae mesra-mesraan sama namja lain, padahal dia tadi sudah membuatku menunggu selama satu jam." ucap Hyukkie melapor pada Mora.

Hae langsung menatap Hyukkie, seakan-akan berbicara'kau kan nggak akan memberitahunya'

Mora berpaling pada Donghae dan Kyu sudah memperlihatkan cengiran setannya. Kaki Mora yang berada di bawah meja, menendang kaki Donghae hingga membentur kursinya sendiri.

"Aduh…sakit, sumpah aku benar-benar lupa. Lagi pula, aku tidak selingkuh." jelas Hae takut-takut.

Mora memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam kearah Donghae. Hyukkie hanya bergidik ngeri menatap adiknya itu, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka adik tersayangnya itu bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Aku nggak selingkuh kok, lagi pula kenapa tadi kau memanggilku dengan Hae!aku ini seumuran sama hyungmu dan kita beda dua tahun," bela Hae yang tak beralasan.

"Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau berani bermain dibelakang oppaku." ancam Mora sambil memberikan deatglare.

"Sudah-sudah, kita habiskan saja es krim ini. Di makan ya Mora," ujar Hyukkie mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Mora langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh pada Hyukkie.

"Ne oppa," jawab Mora dengan lembut.

'Cepat amat ekspresi wajahnya berubah' batin Kyu dan Hae.

Mereka pun menghabiskan es krim dengan tenangnya, tidak ada lagi yang berani mengungkit hal tadi. Pembicaraan pun yang ringan-ringan saja.

Setelah es krim habis, mereka berempat pun berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Saat dijalan sesekali mereka bersendau-gurau, Mora berjalan didepan yang diikuti Hae berjalan dibelakangnya dan Kyuhyun yang terus menarik Hyukkie hingga mendahului Mora yang sejak tadi di depan mereka.

Mora memperlambat langkahnya, menyamakan posisinya di samping Hae. Tampak jelas diwajah Hae, betapa kesalnya ia pada Kyu yang terus menyeret namjachingunya.

"Hae oppa, kali ini aku benar-benar serius memperingatkanmu. Jangan sekali pun, kau berselingkuh dibelakang Hyukkie oppa. Kau akan lihat nanti apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, jika kau menyakiti oppaku." bisik Mora pada Hae yang mencoba memperingatkannya.

Mora melihatnya dengan jelas, Hae hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah merasa, ada yang aneh terjadi belakangan ini antara Hae dan oppa-nya meskipun mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Pasti ada sesuatu, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa itu. Mora pun mempercepat langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan Hae sendirian dibelakang.

Hae pun masih tersenyum pahit sambil memandangi Hyukkie yang sedang dipisahkan dari Kyu, Mora sepertinya benar-benar menjaga Hyukkie. Lihat saja, bahkan Kyu sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya pun tidak dibiarkannya mengganggu oppa-nya. Hae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam

"Mianhe, aku juga tidak tahu."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Mohon review yang banyak<p>

Supaya author cepat updatenya


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya saya kembali dengan chappy 2 yang abal, gaje, dll. Terima kasih untuk Kireina, Rihae, EndahhyukiELF, Sakyu, nyukkunyuk, Aegyo'Anchovy, Chou Chinatsu atas reviewnya dan jeongmal gomawo atas saran dari Cho reading dan jangan lupa review yang banyak ya^^

* * *

><p><strong>CLOSE THE LIPS<strong>

* * *

><p>Terlihat jelas dari luar jendela café, dua orang namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang mau mengalah untuk berbicara dan memecahkan keheningan. Mereka tetap bersikukuh tak mau bicara, hanya diam memandang satu sama lain.<p>

Kedua namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda badai masalah. Mungkin sejak tadi, mereka berpikir bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik tanpa menyakiti satu sama lain.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, dua minggu terakhir ini hubungan mereka tak berjalan lancar. Sang seme Cho Kyuhyun, sudah beberapa hari ini menghindari namjachingunya Lee Sungmin. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, yang begitu teganya menelantarkan sang kekasih begitu saja.

"Haa…" desah Sungmin.

Akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka mengalah. Sepertinya Sungmin akan selalu mengalah demi kebaikan Kyuhyun atau pun kebahagiaan sang evil namjachingunya ini.

"Kyu, kupikir ini perlu diselesaikan secara baik-baik." jelas Sungmin dengan serius.

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam dan menatap intens mata Sungmin, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga perasaan seseorang tak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, karena itu aku memintamu kesini untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita." ucap Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit harus mengatakan ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa terus seperti ini. Tak bisa maju atau pun mundur untuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe hyung…jeongmal mianhe, aku sudah mencobanya tetapi hatiku tetap tak bisa berpaling dari Hyukkie hyung." ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Lee Hyukjae, mungkin jika ia lebih dahulu bertemu dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta padanya, bukan pada Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana Kyu, perasaan seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan. Aku tahu itu dan aku juga tahu, disini bukan hanya aku saja yang sakit tapi kau juga." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum getir memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan hyungnya ini, meskipun ia sudah disakiti tetapi Sungmin tetap memikirkan perasaannya.

"Gomawo, hyung sudah mau memikirkan perasaanku padahal aku sudah menyakitimu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Sekarang kita kembali seperti dulukan, menjadi sepasang kakak-adik." ujar Sungmin dan membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan hangat.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin hyungkan hyung terbaikku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil bercanda.

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil, melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Mungkin memang butuh lama melupakan Kyuhyun, tapi ia pasti bisa melupakan evil dongsaengnya ini.

"Ne, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Pertunangan Hyukkie dan Hae kan tiga hari lagi. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

Ia takut dongsaengnya ini akan sedih, bagaimana pun juga sudah enam tahun Kyuhyun mencintai Hyukjae. Meskipun jauh sebelum itu, Donghae dan Hyukjae telah lama saling menyukai.

"Tidak ada, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Aku tak bisa menghalangi mereka, mereka saling mencintai dan lagi jika aku berjodoh dengan Hyukkie hyung. Pasti, pada akhirnya ia akan menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya." jelas Kyuhyun dan memandang kosong keluar jendela.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Perasaan seseorang itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Dan Sungmin juga tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja jika Hyukjae tetap tak berpaling padanya. Karena ia adalah dongsaeng yang kuat.

Seorang namja dengan serius sedang memandangi beraneka ragam bentuk cincin lewat estalase, ia begitu takjub melihat banyak perhiasan yang begitu indah tersusun dengan rapinya di kotak estalase.

Sedangkan yeoja disebelahnya berwajah kesal, bukan tugasnya menemani oppanya ini pergi ke toko perhiasan untuk mengambil cincin pertunangan. Seharusnya sepasang kekasih yang akan bertunangan, pergi mengambilnya. Tapi ini berbeda, nyatanya sepasang kakak-adik yang pergi bukan pasangan tunangannya yang pergi. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang akan bertunangan yaitu Lee Donghae sedang sibuk dipanggil dosennya untuk mengurus skripsinya. Berbeda dengan namjachingunya yaitu Lee Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan cincin pertunangan mereka, semua urusan kuliah sudah diselesaikannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu acara wisudanya saja*Hyukkie kan pintar

"Oppa palli, aku masih ada urusan. Mau lihat apa lagi? Cincin sudah ditangan, ayo pulang." rengek Mora pada Hyukjae.

Sepertinya sifat kekanak-kanakkan Mora hanya keluar, jika didepan Hyukjae. Ia mulai merengek dan menarik-narik lengan baju oppanya untuk pergi dari toko perhiasan itu.

"Ne, kau ada urusan apa sih? Kan hari ini appa mau pulang. Kau malah keluyuran, appa itu sudah jauh-jauh dari Jepang. Arraseo?" tanya Hyukjae meminta kepastian.

Ia begitu heran, sejak Mora masuk ke toko perhiasan itu. Ia begitu rewel, seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen saja. Dan lagi sekarang mau pergi, padahal dalam satu bulan hanya dua sampai tiga kali appanya bisa pulang ke Korea, mau bagaimana lagi. Seharusnya, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Jepang karena appa mereka dimutasi kesana. Tapi karena sebentar lagi Hyukjae tamat kuliah, jadi sayangkan kalau dipindahkan mesti ngurus ini ngurus itu makanya untuk sementara mereka tetap di Korea.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berbohong." ucap Mora begitu keluar dari toko itu dan berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan yeongsaengnya ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hp dari tas Mora, ia cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo oppa,"

"…."

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi,"

"…"

"Ne, sebentar lagi aku pergi kesana."

Pembicaraan Mora dengan seseorang ditelpon itu pun berakhir, Hyukjae hanya memandang heran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi apa, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Dari siapa Mora? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyukjae bertubi-tubi.

Ia begitu penasaran, sepertinya itu penting sekali.

"Minnie oppa, nanti aku jelaskan. Oppa duluan saja pulang, aku harus menemui Minnie oppa." jelas Mora yang begitu khawatir.

Ia pun berjalan cepat menuju stasiun, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih kebingungan. Sesaat kemudian, Mora berbalik dan meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Salam buat appa, sebisa mungkin aku akan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah."

Setelah meneriakkan hal itu, Mora kembali berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju stasiun.

"Sendirian deh…" desah Hyukjae.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rumah, sepertinya hari ini ia begitu sial. Sudah ditinggal Donghae, sekarang adiknya tapi hari ini ia masih ada sedikit keberuntungan. Appanya akan pulang, dan mereka akan berkumpul kembali.

Tapi tetap saja, Mora tak ikut menjemput di bandara. Ya sudahlah, Sungmin kan sahabatnya dan sudah dianggap Mora sebagai oppanya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja adik tersayangnya itu masih sering menempel padanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin, Hyukjae masih penasaran akan hal itu.

At Mora

Mora berlari kecil sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru arah yang mampu ia jangkau dengan penglihatannya, ia begitu khawatir dengan oppanya yang satu ini. Kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan oppa yang polos, sok kuat, dan keras kepala. Menurutnya Hyukjae dan Sungmin oppa itu, tidak jauh beda. Sama-sama rapuh dan selalu membuat orang khawatir.

"Aigoo, Minnie oppa dimana?" tanya Mora pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihatnya. Seorang namja yang sedang duduk termenung, memandang kosong ke arah depan. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar depresi, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan Mora melangkahkan kakinya, dan mengacak lembut rambut Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan disentuh seseorang, langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Mora.

"Apa Kyu menyakiti oppa? Biar nanti aku hajar tuh evil," tawar Mora kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Mora, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menarik Mora untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Ani, Kyu tidak menyakitiku. Aku hanya perlu melupakannya dan orang yang bisa menghiburku hanya kau, mungkin?" ucap Sungmin tak yakin.

Ia sendiri tak begitu yakin menghubungi yeoja yang sudah seperti yeosaengnya ini, seperti yang kita ketahui Mora itu bermulut tajam. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti ini, bisa menghiburnya.

"Aishh, oppa jahat ya! Datang kepadaku saat sedih saja. Sudah ditemani, malah bilang nggak yakin lagi aku orang yang tepat dihubungi."gerutu Mora dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau yang marah? Oppakan yang perlu dihibur," ucap Sungmin keheranan.

"Terserah oppalah," ujar Mora dan memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura marah.

Sungmin bertambah bingung, yang perlu dibujuk siapa? Dia atau yeoja ini. Tapi tidak apa-apalah dengan begini, perhatiannya terhadap Kyu akan teralihkan. Sepertinya bukanlah kesalahan, ia menghubungi Mora.

"Ne…ne…kalau begitu oppa teraktir makan es krim deh," tawar Sungmin ogah-ogahan.

Mora langsung tersenyum sumringah, ia pun langsung menarik Sungmin menuju kedai es krim.

"Gitu dong oppa, jangan sedih melulu. Sudah tua nanti tambah tua," canda Mora sambil menarik Sungmin yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dibelakangnya.

"Mulai deh, kata-kata pedasnya keluar." bisik Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

Mora langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Sungmin, yang ditatap hanya bersiul dan menatap kearah yang tak jelas.

"Padahal niatnya tadi, aku yang mau terakt…"

Kata-kata Mora tak diteruskannya, Sungmin merasa heran. Ia pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Mora.

"Mora wae?" tanya Sungmin keheranan.

"Ah, ani…ani…" jawab Mora terbata-bata.

Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya kembali, Mora sudah menariknya lagi.

Mora Pov

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Donghae oppa disini? Dan lagi bermesraan dengan namja itu, ternyata ia benar-benar selingkuh dibelakang Hyukkie oppa. Lihat saja nanti, setelah urusanku dengan Sungmin oppa selesai. Kau akan tamat, Lee Donghae.

"Mora…Mora…"panggil Sungmin oppa.

Aku pun tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri, dan memandang penuh tanya pada Sungmin oppa.

"Wae?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau itu yang kenapa, sejak kau mengajak makan es krim. Kerjaanmu melamun terus, ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sungmin oppa padaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat habiskan es krim lalu kita pulang." ucap Sungmin oppa.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan es krimku, seharusnya aku disini untuk menghibur Sungmin oppa. Ya sudahlah, sepanjang sisa waktu yang kami habiskan sampai ke rumah. Aku hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan-ringan saja dan sedikit candaan.

Setelah di depan rumah dan Sungmin oppa pergi, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah Donghae oppa yang berjarak dua puluh meter dari rumah kami. Sesaat sebelum berbalik, aku melihat Kyuhyun menatapku dari jendela kamarnya.

Aku hanya mendeathglarenya dan segera pergi menuju rumah Lee Donghae, ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada menghajar si evil itu.

Normal Pov

Kyuhyun memandang aneh Mora yang begitu saja pergi, ia tahu pasti Sungmin hyung sudah memberi tahu Mora bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir. Kyuhyun juga yakin, sebentar lagi tulang-tulangnya akan patah. Tetapi kenyataannya berbeda, Mora begitu saja pergi dan hanya memberi deathglare padanya. Ini sungguh aneh, yang membuat Kyuhyun bertambah bingung. Untuk apa Mora berjalan menuju rumah Donghae, bukannya yang harus di datangi Mora itu dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan, beruntung ia hari ini tak dihajar oleh bodyguardnya Sungmin.

At Donghae

Donghae baru akan melangkah masuk menuju pekarangan rumahnya, tetapi ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh dan menariknya menuju lorong samping rumah yang diketahui itu adalah Mora.

Ia merasa firasat buruk, ada apa calon adik iparnya ini datang malam-malam menemui dan memandang garang kepadanya.

"Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan di belakang oppaku, DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH!" bentak Mora begitu kesal.

Donghae hanya terdiam, bagaimana mungkin Mora bisa tahu disaat seperti ini.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau sudah bosan dengan oppa? Dan bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab atas perselingkuhan ini, kau akan menyakitinya." sambung Mora dengan amarah.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, Lee Donghae tidak sedikit pun menyangkal tuduhan darinya. Bahkan Donghae hanya diam dan sedikitpun tak bersuara.

"Wae! Apa namja itu jauh lebih sempurna dari Hyukkie oppa?" tanya Mora dengan geram.

Sejak dari tadi, ia sudah menahan pukulannya. Memberi kesempatan pada Donghae untuk berbicara.

"Ani, Hyukkie jauh lebih baik dari Kibum." jawab Donghae akhirnya.

Mora sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya jika Donghae benar-benar selingkuh. Ia akan menyuruh Donghae putus dengan Kibum dan akan memastikan oppanya hidup bahagia dengan Donghae. Dengan begitu Hyukjae tak perlu tahu tentang perselingkuhan ini.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia dan teruslah mencintai Hyukkie oppa!" perintah Mora pada Donghae.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Mora benar-benar akan melayangkan tinjunya.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kibum disaat seperti ini."

'BUKKK…BUKK…'

Mora meninju perut dan tulang rusuk Donghae, itu hanya akan membuatnya sedikit kesakitan dan lemas. Bagaimana pun juga Mora tak akan membunuh anak orang disini.

"Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan oppa, Batalkan Pertunangannya!" perintah Mora dengan kesal.

Ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

Mora terus berlari dan berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa di depan oppanya. Selama ini ia tak pernah menangis, tetapi peristiwa yang terjadi tadi benar-benar memaksa air matanya untuk keluar.

Ia terduduk diatas tanah dan menangis dalam diam, ini tak bisa dibiarkan ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Jebal…siapa pun tolong aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," bisik Mora pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa menolongnya tetapi siapa?

"Kyu, benar Kyu pasti bisa menolongku." gumam Mora

Ia lalu menghapus air mata dan beranjak menuju rumah yang ada disebelah rumahnya. Segera ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria paruh baya yang membuka pintu.

"Mora? Ada apa malam-malam begini? Kenapa matamu merah?" tanya pria paruh baya itu bertubi-tubi.

"Ani, aku hanya kemasukkan debu. Kang-in ajjushi, ada Kyu di rumah?" tanya Mora dengan penuh harap

"Ada, masuk saja. Ia ada dikamar," jelas Kang-in sambil mempersilahkan Mora masuk

Mora langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…Kyu…palli buka pintu," panggil Mora tidak sabaran.

'Cklekk'

Pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang malas-malasan membuka pintu, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Mora langsung masuk dan menutup pintu, Kyuhyun hanya terbengong-bengong atas kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Kyu jebal…tolong aku," pinta Mora tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, belum juga sedari tadi ia bicara tetapi sahabatnya ini sudah mendahuluinya dan lagi wajah kusut macam apa itu. Sepertinya, Mora habis menangis.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Jebal…bantu aku membatalkan pertunangan Hyukkie oppa," pinta Mora dengan penuh harap.

"Kau gila, aku tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan yang akan menyakiti Hyukkie hyung." ucap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

Ia tak habis pikir, Mora tega sekali melakukan itu pada oppanya.

"Ani, ini demi kebahagiaan oppa. Bukankah kau juga mencintai oppa," jelas Mora sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut, sahabatnya ini benar-benar menangis.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"itu…"

Kata-kata Mora tak selesai, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir tak mungkin memberi tahu Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dan kebenaran itu akan lebih menyakiti oppanya.

"Lee Mora! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, sebaiknya kau hentikan OBSESIMU itu! Lepaskanlah Hyukkie hyung." bentak Kyuhyun pada Mora.

Kyuhyun pergi dari kamarnya sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan Mora sendirian yang terduduk dilantai sambil menangis.

"Ani…ani…ini bukan obsesi, kau tidak tahu Kyu. Pertunangan ini harus dibatalkan" gumam Mora sambil menangis.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Mohon review yang banyak<p>

Supaya author cepat updatenya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya saya kembali dengan chappy 3 yang abal, gaje, dll. Terima kasih untuk Kireina, minnie, EndahhyukiELF, Sakyu, Choi Chinatsu, Kimchi Fedeoya, Choisky13, Nashelf, Han Eun Kyo atas reviewnya dan jeongmal mianhe updatenya lama soalnya author lagi sibuk ujian. Jadi agak telat update, jangan lupa review yang banyak ya^^

* * *

><p><strong>CLOSE TO THE LIPS<strong>

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah kamar, membangunkan seorang namja yang sejak tadi tertidur dengan pulas. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, agar kesadaran datang seutuhnya.<p>

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Namja itu adalah Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk.

Tak ada yang spesial hari ini, hanya saja ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi apa itu? Ia juga tidak tahu, meskipun sudah mendinginkan kepalanya bahkan kini ia sudah berpakain rapi. Tetapi otaknya masih belum merespon, siapa pagi ini yang harus dia temui.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan malas menuju ruang tengah, disana appa dan ummanya sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati teh hangat yang tersedia di atas meja. Sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu mesra pagi ini, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Appa dan umma mau kemana? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi," tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Mau pergi ke kantor Yunho ajjushi, dua hari lagi kan pertunanganmu dengan Hae. Rumah perlu di dekorasi atau kau mau pestanya di kandang ayam belakang rumah?" canda Hankyung kepada anaknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Heechul sang umma hanya terkikik geli. Apalagi saat melihat wajah cemberut Eunhyuk, anak sulung yang sangat disayanginya.

"Iihh…emangnya appa mau merusak pertunangan kami? Gimana kalau salah satu ayam loncat ke kepala Hyukkie kan malu-maluin," ujar Eunhyuk dengan kesal dan memajukan bibirnya dua senti.

Melihat wajah manyun Eunhyuk, sang appa yang diketahui bernama Hankyung hanya bisa menahan tawa. Melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kalian berdua ini, pagi-pagi sudah membuat umma sakit perut karena tertawa. Kerjaannya hanya bercanda melulu," jelas Heechul sambil tersenyum sumringah melihat suami dan anaknya.

"Sekali-kali tidak apalah umma, appa kan sering pergi. Anakmu ini sering merindukan appanya, emangnya umma tidak merindukan appa?" tanya Eunhyuk menggoda ummanya

Heechul hanya tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan anaknya dan hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"Kau ini kecil-kecil, pikiran sudah mesum." ujar Hankyung dan terlihat dengan jelas ada semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ani appa, aku sudah besar. Buktinya sebentar lagi aku bertunangan dengan Hae," jelas Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia heran anaknya ini mulai bicara ngelantur. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan wajah tanpa dosanya melahap sarapan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ne, anak appa sudah besar dan semakin tua. Hahaha…" ujar Hankyung sambil tertawa

Eunhyuk yang mendengar hal itu, menatap sinis pada appanya.

Lalu ia meletakkan makanannya dan menyeringai.

"Appa tidak ingat umur sendiri, padahal lebih tua." ejek Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai setan.

Tiba-tiba Hankyung menghentikan tawanya, ia ingin membalas ucapan anaknya tapi pada kenyataannya itu benar.

"Sudah-sudah, Hyukkie lebih baik kau panggil Mora. Sejak tadi ia belum keluar dari kamar, bukankah semalam ia tertidur di rumah Teukkie ajjumha? Apa dia bertengkar denganmu atau dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul dengan khawatir.

Eunhyuk memukul dahinya, pantas ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Sejak semalam ia khawatir dengan adiknya itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sampai-sampai ia tertidur di kamar Kyuhyun atau Mora bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Soalnya terakhir bertemu, setahu Eunhyuk Mora akan menemui Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar adiknya itu. Ia benar-benar penasaran, apa yang membuat Mora begitu lelah. Apalagi dilihat dari wajah tidurnya semalam, sepertinya ia ketiduran karena kelelahan menangis. Eunhyuk tak akan membiarkan adiknya menangis, kalau sampai ia menangis pasti itu sudah sangat menyakitkan bagi Mora. Karena selama ini, sesedih apa pun itu. Ia tak pernah menangis, paling tidak ia mengurung diri dikamar. Lalu beberapa jam kemudian, balik lagi deh kayak semula.

"Mora ireone…ireone…sudah pagi, kau mau sarapan tidak!" panggil Eunhyuk di depan pintu kamar Mora.

Tak terdengar jawaban apa pun dari dalam kamar, padahal Eunhyuk sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali bahkan sudah memanggilnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau keluar, oppa masuk ya?" tanya Eunhyuk dan tanpa jawaban ia menerobos masuk kamar Mora.

Eunhyuk hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun, ia begitu terkejut melihat yeosaengnya ini. Mora duduk termenung diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang masih menutupi setengah tubuhnya, matanya terlihat kecil dan bengkak seperti yang Eunhyuk duga ia menangis semalaman. Mora hanya memandang kosong kearah depan seakan-akan panggilan dari siapa pun tak akan didengarnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Mora, ia duduk di depan Mora. Sejenak Eunhyuk hanya memandang sayu mata Mora, kemudian ia memeluk Mora membelai lembut rambut Mora.

"Mora gwenchana? Katakan pada oppa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan lembut

Di dalam dekapan Eunhyuk, Mora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk hanya dapat menghela nafas berat, ia lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang Mora dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jika kau tak memberi tahu, oppa tak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu." jelas Eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Mora tetap diam tak bergeming, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk bertambah heran, sepertinya berat sekali bagi yeosaengnya ini memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Akhirnya Mora mengangkat kepala dan menatap sendu pada Eunhyuk.

"Oppa bisakah, aku meminta sesuatu darimu." tanya Mora dengan penuh harap.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mora, Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan mengusap lembut rambut Mora.

"Ne, apa pun itu. Oppa pasti akan mengabulkannya," jawab Eunhyuk dengan yakin.

Mora hanya tersenyum miris, menanggapi jawaban dari Euhnyuk. Ia menutup matanya dengan pelan dan menghela nafas. Lalu memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah oppa bata…"

"Hyukkie Hyung! cepat ke rumah Donghae Hyung," teriak Kyuhyun dari depan pintu kamar.

Mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun, Mora menghentikan ucapannya dan refleks menoleh kepada Kyuhyun. Begitu pula Eunhyuk, sepertinya Kyuhyun begitu terburu-buru. Nafasnya sampai terdengar.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pasti menuju Eunhyuk dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan Mora yang berwajah tak mengerti.

"Aigoo…pelan-pelan Kyu, ada apa kau menyuruhku ke ruamah Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin, ia begitu tepat waktu merusak atmosfir yang mulai membaik antara dirinya dan Mora. Dasar iblis, tak berperi kemanusiaan.

"Hae hyung sakit, sepertinya ada seseorang yang memukulinya." ujar Kyuhun dan memandang sinis kearah Mora.

Mora hanya diam, memasang wajah tak mengerti atas tatapan sinis Kyuhyun.

"MWO! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau jaga Mora sebentar." perintah Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju rumah Donghae yang berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Mora berdua di rumah mereka. Karena di ruang tengah tadi, appa dan ummanya sudah tidak ada.

"Yesung ajjushi, buka pintunya. Ini aku Hyukkie," panggil Eunhyuk dari pintu depan keluarga Lee.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam rumah dan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Oh Hyukkie, mau menemui Hae?" tanya orang itu.

"Ne, Wookkie ada? katanya ia sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada cemas.

"Hae hanya sedikit terluka, kau langsung masuk saja. Hae ada dikamarnya," jelas Wookkie dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam.

Setelah permisi, Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Donghae dengan khawatir.

"Hae gwenchana!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu dan berderap masuk ke kamar Hae.

"Hyukkie tenanglah, aku hanya jatuh dari tangga." jelas Donghae dengan senyum tipis.

Eunhyuk langsung duduk ditepi tempat tidur Donghae dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, setelah itu ia memperhatikan Donghae. Sepertinya benar, sejauh yang Eunhyuk lihat tak ada sedikit pun luka di tubuh Donghae.

"Apa ada yang luka?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Gwenchana, sepertinya tulang rusukku agak bergeser. Tenang saja, dua hari lagi akan sembuh kok." jelas Donghae sambil mengusap lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

"Malhajima, kau bohong. Mana ada luka dalam dua hari sudah sembuh," ujar Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Ada kok, kalau aku yang luka. Lagi pula tidak terasa sakit saat aku jatuh dari tangga kemarin." bela Donghae sambil bercanda.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut, orang lagi khawatir setengah mati. Donghae sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Oh, kenapa Kyuhyun tadi bilang kau dipukul orang." ujar Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti, bukannya Kyuhyun tak ada saat ia dipukul oleh Mora. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu hal itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu seharian ini. Aku akan menjaga dan merawatmu," ujar Eunhyuk dan tersenyum manis.

Donghae pun membalas senyum Eunhyuk tak kalah manisnya dan memeluk Eunhyuk, membawa kedalam dekapannya.

At Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju Mora yang masih memandang heran padanya

"Kau kira, aku tidak tahu yang membuat Hae hyung terluka itu. Kau!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang Mora dengan tatapan tak suka.

Kini Mora mengerti arti dari tatapan sinis itu, ia hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah dan kembali tidur.

"Mora, kau itu sudah keterlaluan. Tak bisakah kau melepaskan Hyukkie hyung, lagi pula apa salah Hae hyung padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Mora malah menutup matanya dan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Aniya, tapi aku tak suka padanya. Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk Hyukkie oppa," ujar Mora dengan tetap menutup matanya.

"Nuguya? Aku kira hanya Hae hyung yang dicintai Hyukkie hyung," jelas Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras.

"Entahlah, I don't know." jawab Mora dan berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku yang memohon, apa kau masih tak mau berubah pikiran?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Ani, kau banyak salah padaku. Jadi aku tak akan mengabulkannya," jawab Mora dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Arraseo, jika ini yang kau mau. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar Eunhyuk hyung bahagia, meskipun harus memutuskan tali persahabatan kita." ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal Mendengar hal itu, Mora berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dan berbalik memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap kau tak akan menyesal nanti," ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Mora yang termenung menatap kepergiaan Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu dan kau selalu saja berpihak pada oppa, dasar namja tak berperasaan." gumam Mora tersenyum miris.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Author mengucapkan Jeongmal<p>

Gomawo^^

Sudah mau review dan fav FF ini

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya^^

Yang banyak, author akan usaha-in update kilat!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, saya kembali setelah sekian lama. Mianhe, saya kemarin habis UN dan langsung persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Doakan saya lulus ya

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, happy reading ^^

* * *

><p>CLOSE TO THE LIPS<p>

* * *

><p>Kibum berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya. Membaca dan mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, bukannya ia tidak tahu. Sejak tadi, ada seorang yeoja yang memperhatikannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Oleh karena itu, Kibum tidak mau berurusan dengannya.<p>

Di ruangan yang hening ini, hanya tinggal tiga penghuni termasuk penjaga perpustakaan. Kibum mulai gelisah, ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam agar yeoja itu menyerah dan pergi dari perpustakaan sehingga ia bisa tenang untuk berpikir. Tapi sang yeoja tetap bersikukuh menunggu, Kibum benar-benar tidak habis pikir padahal ia tidak mengenal siapa yeoja itu. Tepatnya bukan tidak kenal, ia tahu nama yeoja itu hanya saja mereka memang tidak saling mengenal.

'Tap..Tap…Tap…'

"Kim Kibum! Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama. Kenapa kau tetap disini?" marah yeoja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mora.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menungguiku, lagi pula aku tak mengenalmu." jawab Kibum datar.

Mora menggeser kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum, menatap tajam padanya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau menatapku seperti itu!" tanya Kibum dingin.

"Ting-tong, sudah kukira sejak tadi kau sadar aku perhatikan. Sepertinya kita tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, kau tentu tahu aku dan aku juga tahu kau. Dasar tukang selingkuh!" ejek Mora dengan nada sinis.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Ia menutup buku dan mematikan laptopnya, kali ini ia benar-benar mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Mora. Dan tentu saja, wajah yang tak kalah sinis dan dinginnya.

"Ok, maumu apa? Aku sudah terlanjur berhubungan dengan Donghae." tanya Kibum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku juga tahu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur tapi bisakah kau berhenti berhubungan dengan Donghae. Bukankah kau juga sudah mempunyai kekasih? Siapa namanya? Choi Simon?Choi Suwon? Atau Cho…"

"Choi Siwon," potong Kibum.

Mora memukul pelan dahinya, merutukki kebodohannya.

"Ah, mungkin itu. Entahlah aku juga tidak peduli, mau Choi Simon? Choi Siwon atau Choi Monkey. Yang pasti bukan itu, inti permasalahannya." ujar Mora tak peduli.

"Sayangnya, ini memang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihku itu." ucap Kibum menegaskan.

"Mantan, ya? Berarti sudah putus, ketahuan selingkuh sama Hae. Kalian ini, kalau tak pandai selingkuh. Tak usah coba-coba, ketahuankan." ucap Mora sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, sebenarnya tujuan yeoja ini apa? Mau menasehati atau memberi peringatan padanya. Sekarang malah Kibum yang geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir.

"Ya sudahlah, aku menunggumu berjam-jam hanya ingin mengatakan. Kau harus berhenti selingkuh sama tuh ikan cucut, sebelum perselingkuhan ini ketahuan Hyukkie oppa." ujar Mora dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hah? Berhenti? Justru itulah tujuanku, membalas apa yang terjadi kepadaku kepada Donghae. Dan semuanya akan impas." jelas Kibum dengan nada dingin.

"Yang selingkuh kalian, tapi yang kena batunya Hyukkie oppa dan Si Simon itu! Kalian itu tidak berperasaan," ucap Mora kesal dan menatap tajam Kibum.

"Namanya Siwon! Seperti yang kau bilang ini sudah terjadi, aku juga tidak mau berhenti di tengah jalan. Kau tenang saja, setelah Eunhyuk mengetahui perselingkuhan ini. Kalau dia mau, ia bisa kembali pada Donghae. Aku hanya ingin Donghae merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." jelas Kibum tak peduli.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, kau benar-benar tak berperasaan. Apa kau tahu? Kau itu sudah menyakiti hati semua orang," jelas Mora sambil menahan amarah.

"Aku tahu, lagi pula tak seharusnya kau hanya marah kalau kau mau, kau bisa memberi tahu Oppa-mu itu? Sebelum semuanya ketahuan." ucap Kibum dingin.

"Kau tenang saja, Donghae sudah kuberi pelajaran. Jika aku ingin memberi tahu Oppa, aku tak akan menemuimu dan menungguimu hingga berjam-jam. Babo!" jelas Mora dengan kesal.

Kibum berdiri dan membereskan beberapa buku, lalu mengambil laptopnya hendak pergi.

"Aku tetap tak akan mundur," ucapnya dingin dan mulai berjalan.

Mora hanya terbengong mendengar kata-kata Kibum yang begitu dingin.

"Kau harus berhenti," ucap Mora mencegah kepergian Kibum.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Yeoja ini benar-benar keras kepala. Kibum pun berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Mora, sangat dekat hingga nafasnya bisa dirasakan Mora.

"Sayangnya, itu tak ada untungnya bagiku." bisik Kibum tepat ditelinga Mora.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Mora mendorong wajah Kibum dan menendang kakinya dengan kuat.

"YA! Appo, Babo!" teriak Kibum kesakitan.

Mora hanya mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum, ia jauh-jauh datang untuk memohon agar perselingkuhan ini secepatnya berakhir sehingga Oppa-nya tidak perlu tahu. Dan pertunangan pun dapat terus berjalan, tapi ternyata kedatangannya sia-sia. Namja dingin, keras kepala dan egois itu tetap tak mau mengalah.

Meminta bantuan Kyuhyun pun percuma, ia tak mau percaya bahwa Donghae itu selingkuh. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berteman tapi namja tak peka dan tak berperasaan itu tetap saja tak percaya.

"Akh, kalau begini aku bisa gila!" teriak Mora frustasi.

Seorang namja manis berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang sudah disulap bagaikan aula istana yang begitu megah, ia benar-benar takjub dengan ruangan yang serba biru ini. Ruang tamu yang semula biasa saja, didesain jadi begitu mewah.

"Chagi, sepertinya kau benar-benar sangat senang." tanya Donghae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya itu.

Namja manis yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk, menoleh sepenuhnya kepada Donghae dan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, besok adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Salah satu hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku," jelas Eunhyuk dengan wajah bahagia.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu senang, Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai lembut rambut sang kekasih.

"Tapi Hae, aku sedikit cemas. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Misalnya aku menghilangkan cincin pertunangan kita," ujar Eunhyuk dengan khawatir.

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi wajah Eunhyuk. Lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kan ada aku yang selalu disisimu," ujar Donghae dengan lembut.

Mendengar hal itu, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana jika dilihat orang lain," ucap Donghae dan membalas pelukkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hmm…" gumam Hae.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku," ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya dan memegang tangan Eunhyuk, ditatapnya dengan lembut wajah sang kekasih.

"Ingatlah Hyukkie, jika kelak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita. Percalah satu hal, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku," jelas Donghae yang menatap lurus ke arah Eunhyuk.

Wajah Eunhyuk seakan terasa panas, ada semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Dengan perasaan bahagia, ia kembali memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Ne, nado saranghae." balas Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memandang kosong keluar jendela, ia benar-benar tak percaya besok ia akan bertunangan. Selangkah lagi, Donghae sepenuhnya akan menjadi miliknya. Setiap hari ia akan selalu melihat cara Donghae tersenyum, tertawa dan wajah sedihnya. Tetapi itu tak akan dibiarkannya, sedikitpun ia tak akan membiarkan Donghae bersedih.

Angin malam pun, berhembus dengan pelan dan masuk melalui jendela kamar Eunhyuk memberikan kelembutan di kulitnya seakan menggelitik.

'CKLEK…'

"Oppa kau sedang apa?" tanya Mora yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang melamun." jawab Eunhyuk dan tersenyum tipis.

Mora berjalan dan ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur Eunhyuk, mereka berdua memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamar. Eunhyuk menoleh, lalu memandang Mora yang terus menghela nafas.

"Gwenchana? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tak terlihat," tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada khawatir.

Mora hanya tersenyum tipis dan tetap memandang langit malam dalam diam.

"Mora, apa kau ada masalah? Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Beberapa hari ini, kalian tak pernah terlihat bersama. Bahkan, Kyu selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana." ujar Eunhyuk masih dengan nada khawatir.

Mora sepenuhnya menoleh dan memandang sendu kearah Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchanayo, hanya ada sedikit masalah. Kami pasti akan berbaikan, oppa tenang saja." jelas Mora dan mencoba tersenyum.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, berharap semua masalah yang sedang menerpa yeongsaengnya sedikit terangkat.

"Oppa, bagaimana keadaan Hae? Ia sudah baikkan?" tanya Mora mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, hanya saja masih memar sedikit." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, boleh aku bertanya tentang satu hal?" tanya Mora penuh harap.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis kepada Mora.

"Seandainya sesuatu terjadi pada Hae? Misalnya ia kecelakaan atau si ikan cucut itu selingkuh? Apa yang akan oppa lakukan?" tanya Mora cemas.

Eunhyuk diam dan memejamkan matanya, menerawang jauh kedalam hatinya.

"Entahlah, itu tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Tapi yang jelas aku akan sangat marah, bahkan mungkin mendekati gila." jelas Eunhyuk dan kembali membuka matanya.

Mora menatap cemas ke arah Eunhyuk, ia tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan semua peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tenang saja, Oppa tak akan bunuh diri atau menjadi gila. Kan ada eomma, appa, Kyuhyun, dan terutama kau. Oppa yakin, Mora tak akan membiarkan oppa larut dalam kesedihan." ujar Eunhyuk dengan yakin.

Mora tersenyum tipis dan langsung memeluk Eunhyuk, ia yakin oppanya pasti akan kuat menghadapi semua ini.

Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru itu, kini telah dipenuhi tamu undangan. Langit pun ikut bergembira, menyambut hari yang begitu penting untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Orang-orang di ruangan itu, sudah tidak sabar menanti moment yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kedua belahpihak yang akan bertunangan.

Donghae terlihat begitu tampan dan tentu saja Eunhyuk tak kalah manisnya, mereka begitu serasi untuk menjadi pasangan abadi. Semua orang juga tahu akan hal itu, sepasang kekasih yang telah lama menjalin hubungan dan kini akan memasukki jenjang yang lebih serius lagi.

Tetapi tidak untuk satu orang, yeoja itu sejak tadi terlihat begitu gelisah. Terus memandang di setiap sudut ruangan, tampaknya ada seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari.

"Apa yang kau cari Mora? Berpikir bagaimana cara membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

Mora pun hanya mendengus kesal, tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya yang kini merangkap menjadi musuhnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Hyukkie berbahagia bersama Donghae. Wajahmu itu sangat mengganggu!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Mora hanya menghela nafas dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tak suka wajahku! Jangan lihat aku! Dan satu lagi, tidak pernah sekalipun dipikiranku untuk menghancurkan pesta pertunangan ini." jelas Mora dengan nada tajam.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin wajah seperti itu sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan tersembunyi.

"Lalu apa maksud wajahmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengintrogasi.

"Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya padamu tapi kau masih tidak percaya, sekarang aku hanya minta tolong. Jika kau melihat Kim Kibum, usir dia dan jangan biarkan orang itu disini!" ucap Mora dengan tegas.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun pun bertambah bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang coba Mora sembunyikan. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa ini semua salah.

'Tap…Tap…Tap…'

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali," tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ani, kita kesana oppa. Sepertinya acara tukar cincinnya akan dimulai," ucap Mora mencoba menghindar.

Mora mendorong Sungmin ke tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tetapi sebelum menyusul Sungmin. Mora berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan saja!" perintahnya dan berlalu pergi.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menyusul ke tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Baiklah, setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Tibalah acara puncak, dimana sepasang kekasih ini. Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertukar cincin," ujar Kang Hodong sebagai MC.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain, seluruh penjuru mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dengan diiringi music yang lembut, Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mencoba memasangkan cincin yang begitu indah itu di jari manis sang kekasih.

Tepuk tangan dari orang-orang terdengar sampai kepenjuru ruangan, terlihat dengan jelas wajah bahagia dari kedua belahpihak. Lalu Eunhyuk pun meraih tangan Donghae dan memasangkan cincin yang satunya lagi ke jari manis sang kekasih. Dan suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar kembali.

Sayangnya listrik tak berpihak pada mereka, tiba-tiba ditengah kemeriahan tepuk tangan itu. Semua lampu padam bahkan pintu depan secara sendirinya tertutup.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk mencoba meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Donghae menoleh dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Trang…"

Terlihatlah sebuah cahaya dari lampu sorot yang memperlihatkan sebuah tayangan yang dipantulkan dari sebuah dinding ruangan, semua orang begitu terkejut. Terlihat dengan jelas, wajah kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, dan saling menatap satu sama lain disertai tatapan yang begitu lembut.

Semua orang juga tahu itu, dia adalah Donghae sang kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari Eunhyuk. Sayangnya, photo seseorang yang bersama dengan Donghae bukanlah sang kekasih melainkan orang lain yang tidak dikenal kecuali ada beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.

"Hae, apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk menahan amarahnya.

Ia begitu berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk tetap tenang dan memperkuat genggaman tangannya.

"Mianhe Hyukkie," jawab Donghae begitu pasrah.

"Kau jangan bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." ujar Eunhyuk yang masih mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan sendu.

"CEPAT JELASKAN PADAKU!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, semua yang kau lihat itu benar tapi aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." ucap Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap tajam Donghae, ia marah, kesal, dan begitu sakit. Semua terasa begitu sesak, benar-benar sakit. Bernafas pun seakan begitu sulit baginya.

Eunhyuk mencoba melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan membanting barang apa saja di sekitarnya bahkan cincin yang tadi ia pakai sudah dilemparkannya. Entah kemana.

"Wah…wah…wah… ada yang sedang mengamuk," ujar seseorang yang turun dari tangga.

Semua mata tertuju padanya tak terkecuali Eunhyuk, ia menatap tajam orang itu. Dia, orang itu adalah Kim Kibum.

"Mianhe, sudah mengacaukan pestamu tapi aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sebuah kebenaran." jelas Kibum dengan sinis.

"DIAMLAH! AKU TAK INGN MELIHATMU!" bentak Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

Kibum hanya tersenyum sinis dan berjalan dengan wajah tanpa dosa menuju pintu keluar, tetapi ada seseorang yang mencegatnya dan menariknya lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatap kepergian Kibum yang diseret Mora menuju pintu keluar.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik menatap Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menangis dipelukkan Sungmin dan dikelilingi kedua orang tuanya sedangkan Donghae diseret kedua orang tuanya pulang ke rumah.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal, beraninya menyakiti Hyukkie!" ancam Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum Donghae melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Arraseo," ucapnya pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menangis, rasanya begitu sakit melihat orang yang dicintai sedang bersedih. Kyuhyun ingin mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk, memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi semua orang sedang mencoba menghiburnya, keluarganya, sahabatnya. Ia tak mungkin datang, dan tiba-tiba menyela. Beruntungnya, para undangan pun mengerti dan pulang dengan sendirinya.

Yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang, mencari keberadaan Kibum dan memberinya pelajaran.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Makin seru nggak?<p>

Tolong direview ya^^

Salam manis author


	5. Chapter 5

Hey semuanya Chapter 5 udah update nih^^

Mianhe, lama updatenya. Dan gomawo atas Reviewnya

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview cerita ini…

Guest, Arit291, lucifer84, ArinciaCHRU, ressijewelll, myfishychovy, anchofishy, kyukyu

Untuk silent reader's juga terima kasih banyak

Happy reading, don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>CLOSE TO THE LIPS<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menatap sekitar, mencoba memperjelas dan mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia begitu lelah mencari, setiap sudut rumah dan halaman depan sudah ia datangi tapi orang yang ingin ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan. Hanya halaman belakang inilah yang tersisa, dan kini sejauh penglihatannya tak ada satu orang pun disini kecuali dirinya sendiri.<p>

'BUKKK'

Kyuhyun menoleh, mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju asal suara. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, ia harus mendekati taman bunga matahari itu.

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh tak berpikir bahwa Mora akan membawa Kibum kesini.

"Kau! Namja tak berperasaan!"

Kyuhyun mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan Mora, yeoja itu menendang Kibum yang tak berdaya lagi.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menghabisi Kibum saat itu juga tapi melihat namja tampan ini sudah sangat kritis dan tak berdaya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, sekarang yang dibutuhkannya hanya penjelasan.

"Mora berhenti!" bentak Kyuhyun dan mencoba menahan Mora.

Mora menoleh dan menghentikan tendangannya, wajahnya begitu merah karena menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Cihh… kau! Namja tidak berguna," ucap Mora dan melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengacuhkan kata-kata Mora, ia mendekati Kibum yang mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Kibum yang kini telah berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Yang kuinginkan sudah aku lakukan," ujar Kibum dengan sinis.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melayangkan tinjunya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, manusia macam apa orang ini. Setelah menyakiti hati orang lain dan mengacaukan hari kebahagiannya dengan santai ia berkata seperti itu.

'BUKKK'

Kibum kembali terjatuh ke tanah, ia hanya terduduk tak berdaya. Tenaganya sudah habis, bahkan luka memar ada dimana-mana.

"Hey, namja brengsekk! Apa dengan begini Choi Simon itu akan kembali padamu," ucap Mora sambil memandang remeh Kibum.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin Donghae merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Setelah itu, aku tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Berurusan dengannya membuat hidupku hancur," jelas Kibum dengan enteng.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mencoba berpikir keras. Sungguh ia begitu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang sana! Melihat wajahmu membuatku muak," ucap Mora dan berbalik, melangkah pergi.

"Kukira, kau akan membunuhku. Ternyata kau melepaskanku begitu saja," ujar Kibum meremehkan.

Mora berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, ia kembali menatap tajam Kibum. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, Mora mencoba mengatur nafas. Menghirup dan mengeluarkannya, sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membunuh anak orang. Yang terpenting adalah oppanya, ia harus menghibur dan menenangkannya.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan, tapi sudahlah. Aku tak ingin memperpanjang ini, lagi pula kesalahan ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu." ujar Mora dengan wajah datar dan nada dingin.

"Tunggu! Jadi semua yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanyab Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Mora hanya mendengus kesal, mengingat betapa bodohnya ia meminta bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau! Namja babo, cobalah lebih peka sedikit. Kalau tidak, kau akan selalu terlambat." ucap Kibum dan mencoba berdiri kembali.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Kibum, kali ini topik apa lagi yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Kibum!" teriak Mora, ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Kibum.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Kibum menyeringai sinis dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aku saja tahu, kenapa kau yang selalu berada disekitarnya sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa? Benar-benar namja babo," bisik Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan tentu saja Mora masih dapat mendengarnya.

Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Mora yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya.

"Dan kau agassi bersikaplah egois, jika kau tak ingin menyesal. Satu lagi, namanya Choi Siwon bukan Simon. Kau pikir dia monkey," ucap Kibum dari kejauhan.

Sejujurnya Mora benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Kibum, apa yang sudah diucapkan Kibum seakan-akan ia peduli padanya dan kata-kata terakhir dari Kibum. Benar-benar ingin membuatnya tertawa, bagaimana mungkin disaat seperti ini dan dengan wajah yang penuh lebam seperti itu. Ia masih bisa bercanda, benar-benar namja aneh.

"Mora mianhe, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan itu benar." ujar Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

Mora tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun, ia melangkah pergi menuju rumah. Mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah memberinya kebahagiaan, ia punya urusan lain. Eunhyuk pasti membutuhkannya.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk memandang langit melalui jendela kamarnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kebahagiannya, mengapa semua menjadi kacau seperti ini.<p>

Matanya benar-benar mulai terasa berat, sepertinya menangis terlalu banyak membuat mata Eunhyuk sedikit membengkak. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak ingin menangis dan berusaha berpikir jernih tapi ego mengalahkannya dan hati Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur sakit.

Mendengar nama Lee Donghae saja, benar-benar sudah memacu amarahnya. Bagaimana bisa, sekarang ia bertemu dan mendengarkan namja babo itu. Eunhyuk tak membencinya, bahkan mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci namja itu. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk benar-benar kecewa pada Donghae. Ia tak habis pikir, Donghae berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Donghae ataupun namja yang bernama Kibum itu, bagaimanapun keadaan memang tak berpihak pada mereka. Kesibukkan masing-masing yang membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan tingkat komunikasi yang tak sesering dulu juga pemacu dari perselingkuhan Donghae.

Tapi Eunhyuk percaya pada Donghae, ia sangat yakin Donghae mencintainya dan begitu pun sebaliknya ataukah perselingkuhan Donghae terjadi karena ia merasa kesepian. Itu hanya perasaan suka sesaat, Eunhyuk benar-benar pusing dengan peristiwa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Semuanya dirampas hanya dalam sekejap mata.

'Tokk…tokk…tokk'

"Oppa, aku masuk!"

Mendengar suara itu, Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap Mora dengan wajah sendunya.

Perlahan Mora mendekati Eunhyuk yang hanya memandang kosong kearahnya, terlihat jelas mata oppanya membengkak. Ia sangat yakin, Eunhyuk pasti sudah banyak menangis.

"Oppa, gwenchana?" tanya Mora lembut, ia duduk disamping Eunhyuk yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah langit.

"Ani, mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja." jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

Mora hanya tersenyum miris, ia benar-benar yeongsaeng yang tidak berguna hanya bisa membuat oppanya menderita.

"Mianhe oppa, harusnya aku jujur pada oppa." ucap Mora merasa bersalah.

Eunhyuk menatap heran Mora, apalagi yang tidak dia ketahui sekarang.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu tentang perselingkuhan Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabar.

Mora hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam, ia benar-benar takut Eunhyuk akan marah.

Melihat reaksi yeongsaengnya yang diam, Eunhyuk benar-benar tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Bukan tak ingin, hanya saja ia butuh istirahat. Eunhyuk butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih, setelah siap ia akan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya." ujar Eunhyuk datar.

Mora menghela nafas, sepertinya Eunhyuk benar-benar marah tapi sudahlah ia harus mengerti situasi oppanya ini.

"Oppa jeongmal mianhe, aku tahu sudah sepantasnya oppa marah padaku." ucap Mora pasrah.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya, sungguh ia tak marah pada siapapun. Hanya saja, masalah ini membuat pikirannya runyam. Kejutan-kejutan yang tak terduga datang silih berganti, membuatnya shock sekaligus pusing.

"Oppa tak pernah marah ataupun menyalahkanmu, hanya saja pikiran oppa sedang pusing dan butuh istirahat. Kau tahu sendiri betapa beratnya peristiwa ini bagi oppa," ujar Eunhyuk meminta pengertian.

Mora mengangguk dan memeluk Eunhyuk, dengan pelan ia tepuk punggung oppanya agar dapat memberi ketenangan.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukkan dari yeongsaengnya, air mata yang sejak tadi berhenti kembali turun. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah dengan semua ini hanya saja ia tak dapat menunjukkan wajah lelah dan lemahnya pada orang lain tapi bagaimanapun juga Eunhyuk butuh tempat berbagi.

Ya benar, hanya yeongsaengnya inilah orang yang dapat ia handalkan dan bersedia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang kelemahannya.

"Mora gomawo, sekarang oppa ingin tidur." ucap Eunhyuk dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ne oppa," ucap Mora patuh.

Mora menyuruh Eunhyuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya, lalu ia beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

"Apa Hyukkie hyung baik-baik saja?"

Mora menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sejak tadi berdiri disamping pintu kamar.

Hanya sekilas, Mora menatap Kyuhyun dan pergi mengacuhkannya.

Merasa tak diterima karena diacuhkan untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun berjalan menyusul Mora yang sedang menuruni tangga. Menahan tangannya agar tak pergi jauh dan sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Mora seutuhnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan berhentilah mengacuhkanku!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Mora hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang heran Kyuhyun. Lalu melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menahannya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak punya urusan denganmu," ucap Mora dingin.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, sepertinya teman baiknya ini benar-benar serius menganggap perkataanya waktu itu.

"Berhentilah bercanda Mora," ucap Kyuhyun memohon.

"Yang butuh itu kau dan tak ada kaitannya denganku, Mengapa tak kau temui saja orangnya secara langsung?" tanya Mora dingin.

"Hyukkie hyungkan sedang istirahat, tak mungk…"

Kyuhyun tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, melihat Mora kembali melangkah pergi menuju ruang tengah.

"Hey, aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Kyuhyun kembali mengejar Mora.

Mora menulikan pendengarannya, ia harus bicara dengan appa dan eommanya. Lalu menanyakan apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan kedua orang tua Donghae.

"Eomma, Yesung ajjushi dan Wokkie ajjumha datang kesini?" tanya Mora , lalu duduk di depan ke dua orang tuanya.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Heechul meminta penjelasan pada anaknya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Yesung ajjushi mengenai pertunangan ini?" tanya Mora serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Mora, Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih tempat duduk disebelah Mora untuk mendengarkan penjelasan akhir hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Mora melirik Kyuhyun, menampakkan wajah tak suka akan kedatangan namja satu itu.

"Tidak ada, kedua orang tua Donghae sepakat dengan eomma untuk menyerahkan masalah ini pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae." ujar Heechul menjelaskan.

Tampaklah raut wajah tak puas dari Mora dan Kyuhyun.

"Mora, dengarkan appa! Ini masalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kita tak boleh ikut campur. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa dan ini menyangkut masa depan mereka, kita tak bisa memaksanya." jelas Hankyung memberi pengertian pada anak gadisnya.

Mora hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap ksosong lantai.

"Sebaiknya kita tak membahas ini dulu dan beristirahat agar dapat berpikir dengan jernih," ujar Heechul memberi nasehat.

"Ne, eomma." ucap Mora dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Melihat Mora yang telah kembali ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk pulang pasti semua orang yang ada di rumah ini sangat kelelahan baik fisik maupun mental.

"Ajjushi! Ajjumha! Aku pulang dulu," pamit Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne, istirahat dan tidurlah yang cukup." saran Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberi salam, ia beranjak pergi dan berjalan menuju rumahnya tetapi begitu sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia kembali berjalan lurus bukannya masuk ke dalam rumah, hanyab satu tujuannya sekarang menghampiri rumah Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu pintu rumah Donghae, nasehat dari Hankyung Ajjushi kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Memang tak seharusnya, ia ikut campuran hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tapi sungguh ia benar-benar harus mendengar dengan jelas alasan Donghae melakukan semua ini.

'Tokk…tokk…tokk…'

"Ne"

Terdengar jawaban dari dalam rumah dan tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka yang menampilkan Ryewook, eomma dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseyo ajjumha," salam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun, ayo masuk. Kau pasti ingin menemui Donghae," ujar Ryewook sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk dan mengikuti Ryewook ajjumha yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Kalau begitu, kau langsung saja keatas. Donghae ada dikamarnya," ujar Ryewook dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne ajjumha, Gomawo." ucap Kyuhyun dan tanpa ragu berjalan menuju kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, terlihat dengan jelas seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang duduk termenung sambil menatp kosong keluar jendela. Matanya terlihat sembab, sepertinya Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama cengeng.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Ingin memberi perhitungan padamu," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya, ia mengambil kursi belajar. Lalu mendekatkannya kesisi kiri tempat tidur, Kyuhyun duduk sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

"Lakukan saja," ucap Donghae lemah.

"Cihh…kau benar-benar brengsek Lee Donghae, bagaimana mungkin kau berani menyakiti Hyukkie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal, wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah.

Donghae tak berkomentar apapun, ia benar-benar pasrah atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Ia sendiri, merutukki kebodohonnya yang bisa berselingkuh dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Donghae jawab aku!" teriak Kyuhyun tapi dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu besar.

Donghae menoleh dan menatap kosong kearah Kyuhyun, ia hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pasrah karena itu benar apa adanya, bukannya aku tak mau menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hyukkie. Hanya saja, saat ini Hyukkie tak akan mendengar apapun dariku." ujar Donghae memberi penjelasan.

Kyuhyun pun menghela napas, apa yang dikatakan Donghae ada benarnya tapi yang ingin ia ketahui bukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin dengar penjelasanmu." ujar Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Kau sendiri tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku dan Hyukkie sibuk urusan masing-masing karena sibuk menyiapkan skripsi dan persiapan kelulusan. Sungguh, aku sangat merasa kesepian dan kau tahu akhir-akhir ini pun aku berteman akrab dengan Kibum karena ia yang membantuku dalam menyelesaikan tugas akhir." jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan, kau berselingkuh karena kesepian." tebak Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dalam diam, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun untuk membela diri.

"Dengar Lee Donghae! Saat itu Kibum masih memiliki hubungan dengan Choi Siwon dan dimana pikiranmu saat itu, Hyukkie hyung selalu percaya padamu. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita tapi Hyukkie hyung juga, dan kau tahu! Hyukkie tak pernah berniat sekalipun berselingkuh dibelakangmu!" jelas Kyuhyun mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Arraseo, hajiman rasa suka itu datang begitu saja." ujar Donghae apa adanya.

'Bukk…'

Kyuhyun meninju wajah Donghae hingga memerah, ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Amarahnya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Suka katamu! Dasar namja brengsekkk!" teriak Kyuhyun dan memukul kembali wajah Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Suka dan cinta itu berbeda," jelas Donghae.

"Tetapi tetap saja,itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau berselingkuh!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

'Brakk..'

Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihatlah dengan jelas kedua orang tua Donghae yang menatap prihatin anak laki-lakinya.

"Kyuhyun tenanglah! Biarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri," ucap Yesung memberi nasehat.

"Mianhe," ucap Kyuhyun dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Saat berpapasan dengan kedua orang tua Donghae, Kyuhyun menunduk memberi hormat dan dengan pelan Yesung menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo," ujar Yesung.

"Annyeonghi gaseyo Ajjushi! Ajjumha!" pamit Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap lurus kedua orang tuanya sambil menahan sakit di kedua pipinya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Review yang banyak ya<p>

Biar author tambah semangat buat update


End file.
